


May My Heart... Be your Ink -WangXian- MDZS

by HeartlessBom



Category: MODAOZUSHI, NieYao - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom, xicheng - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessBom/pseuds/HeartlessBom
Summary: -Buenas noches- Sus mejillas eran tan pálidas como siempre, pero sus orejas se tiñeron de carmín al escuchar un susurro.-. . .- No le iba a responder... Inclinó su cabeza en un elegante ademán y una ligera reverencia, pero en menos de un parpadeo tenía en su rostro una flor de magnolia.-¿Por qué no pasas y descansas mientras me haces compañía? -Solo cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso al frente, fue consciente que estaba a dos pisos de distancia del otro y que aún así la voz de este resonaba claro en sus oídos...O simplemente su vista era espectacular y le podía leer los labios. Su mirada se crispó ante el sentimiento: era un Alfa y no cualquiera...Uno dominante.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prólogo: Inevitable

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**May My Heart... Be your Ink**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**[El arte no es mío -Creditos a su autor-]**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Prólogo: Inevitable**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

—¿Ese no es el Patriarca de Yiling? — Susurros que se escuchaban perfectamente a varios metros de distancia.

—Dios que miedo... Mira esas ropas, posiblemente hay muchas personas que trabajan solo por una túnica— Banalidades y frivolidades ante el trabajo de sus trabajadores y sus tierras.

—¿Viste a su séquito? Está lleno de mujeres y de hombres jóvenes Omega— Pensamientos llenos de morbo y de lascivos deseos.

—Dicen que Yiling explotan a los Cultivadores Omega que Wei WuXian ya no desea y tienen más edad— Hablar mal de su gente solo porque prefieren no salir a ese mundo tan lleno de miseria como eran los del Cultivo y la estúpida sociedad patriarcal de los Alfa.

—El Dizi del Patriarca de Yiling es aterrador... Donde sea capaz de tocarlo y tendremos hordas de cadáveres encima— Eso no era del todo mentira, pero, realmente no había razones para hacerlo.

Todo eso era dicho en medio de una ciudad entre YueYang y LanLing, cerca de la región de ZhouKou.

Una figura de melena de cabello ébano iba a pie junto a su caballo del mismo color. El largo cabello lacio del portador parecía más una capa, con rebeldes puntas se mecían con el viento, mientras que el aire se perfumaba con su natural aroma a lavanda, lilas, lotos y hierbabuena... Sumado a un toque de especias como pimienta negra y especias picantes eran un aroma tan peculiar como atrayente. Sus ojos color grisáceo pareciera tener reflejos violáceos como si de cristales se tratara.

Ese era Wei WuXian, mejor conocido como el Patriarca de Yiling. Efectivamente, era el mejor Guerrero de Cultivo que ayudó a asentar la paz entre clanes cuando derrocaron al anterior Líder de QiShan Wen: Wen RuoHan. Sí tuvo ayuda, pero: de más de cinco mil cadáveres y cultivadores. Sin tomar en cuenta que el primogénito del Wen había traicionado a su secta al saber las injusticias que llevaba a cabo junto con su hermano menor.

Siendo amigo de años con el antes sirviente del Clan de Yunmeng Jiang, no encontró mejor aliado que este. Después de que su padre lo encerrara y mandara a crear una masacre era imposible que el otro no se le uniera. Finalmente, y con ayuda del Tigre Estigio creado por el otro, era imposible no derrocaran al líder.

Como recompensa de aquello, se le entregaron las tierras de Yiling, cercanas a Yunmeng para poder visitar a su hermano líder del Clan y cerca a los Túmulos Funerarios donde contenía a su inmortal ejército. Todo aquello le fue dado sin ningún reparo ante tan valiente acto. Pero...

Independiente de todo aquello, así como había rumores malos al Patriarca de Yiling, también había otro tipo de comentarios...

—¿No es apuesto el Patriarca de Yiling? No hay duda del porqué es de los cuatro mejores cultivadores de la generación. — Dios quitaba y Dios daba...

—Los líderes de las Sectas principales lo tienen en estima, pero Qing He, Gusu Lan, Moling Su y Meishan siguen sin convencerse del todo— Esos que antes juraron seguir la campaña se retiraron y él fue quien decidió no tener lazos con ellos.

—Su hermana es nueva Emperatriz de LanLing Jin, su hermano es Líder de Yunmeng y él tiene su propio Clan tan prominente como incluso Wen... Sin duda se nota es un joven de alta estirpe— Halagos que no llenaban su corazón al ahora estar lejos de las dos personas que más amaba

—Pudo ser un sirviente, pero los líderes saben que no es de jugar con él— Después de eliminar medio Clan Wen él solo, por supuesto que no.

—Y pensar que nadie esperaba que fuera un Alfa por lo tardío de su celo, pero mira que ser tan apuesto a sus veintinueve y no tener alguna oferta de matrimonio— No es que no las tuviera. Simplemente no se sentía atraído por ninguna o ningún Omega... Incluso Alfas habían tratado de cortejarle pero no era realmente lo que deseaba.

Si, esos eran los otros rumores del prominente Alfa.

Siempre sonreía pensando en todo lo que decían de él. Pero ese día ya estaba cansado después de hacer una visita a su amigo Nie HuaiSang en Qing He. Había decidido no pasar por LanLing Lin por cuestiones de tiempo y de asuntos en ZhouKou los cuales terminaron algo tarde. Todo porque estaban en contra de que tres de las sectas mas poderosas colocaran las famosas torres de vigilancia de LanLing Lin por precaución ante conflictos.

No le gustaba, pero lo usaban para infundir respeto y autoridad sobre los Clanes más jóvenes y más después de que el hijo de uno de los hermanos de su cuñado fuera asesinado por estos mismos.

Decidió entonces que debía volver a casa, pero bien o mal podría pasar por Yunmeng con su hermano. El problema es que en medio del camino entre Zhumadian y Yunmeng una tormenta les desvió del camino y ahora forzosamente regresaría a Yiling. Sí, estaba cabreado. Aparte de eso no había más incomodidad, excepto tal vez que su séquito era forzosamente liderado por el dolor en el trasero que tenía como doctora: Wen Qing, y su mejor amigo de Wen le había cedido a su mejor guerrero y arquero el cual era el hermano menor de la otra: Wen Ning.

Pasando de eso, solo tenían de ayuda a Xue Yang, quien se le unió solo con prometerle el proteger la ciudad de Yi y enseñarle sobre la energía resentida y su prometida (que vaya que lo ponía en su sitio) la linda y feroz A-Qing.

El señorito estaba ya cansado de que nada le saliera bien en aquel viaje, así que sin más posó sus orbes de cristalino color en la última residencia antes de salir de aquél pueblo y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner entre todo su malestar en medio de aquél atardecer miró a su séquito, pero en especial a cierta doctora.

—JieJie... Este líder no se siente muy bien— TENÍA que dormir SI o SI y nada ni nadie le impediría beber...

—Oh por favor, ahí vamos de nuevo— Ese era el joven Xue Yang, quién recibió una cotilla por parte de su Omega.

—¿Qué es lo que siente este tonto señor? Hasta hace un pueblo bebías sin problema la última botella de Sonrisa Del Emperador que te dio el joven Nie...— Ya estaba cansada de jugar a la nana con él, pero lo cierto era que el viaje había sido asqueroso.

—S-Solo me siento algo agotado... ¿Podríamos pasar la noche aquí? — Hizo lo mejor que pudo para soltar un poco de feromonas de lotos en flor, pero que casi instantáneamente fueron asesinados por las violentas flores de Casa Blancas y Concador de la otra. Flores tan agresivas como pesadas.

—Joven Wei, comprendo que se debe sentir algo agotado con las situaciones y complicaciones de esta revisión, pero debemos seguir... No es correcto que su propia secta quede sin su líder tanto tiempo— Wen Ning siempre lo hacía sentir mal por querer aún comportarse como ese sirviente que tenía libertades, pero al menos sus feromonas de Omega menos salvajes que las de su hermana, eran la canela que le hacía menguar el dolor de ser atado a responsabilidades que no había pedido, pero que se había ganado.

—. . . —

—Si nos detenemos aquí, escúchame muy bien Wei WuXian... No habrá ninguna parada más hasta no llegar a Yiling— La doctora soltó feromonas llenas de agresividad pero también de cansancio... Sin dudar picaron en la nariz de aquel señor al que servía sus feromonas pero al menos aceptó.

—¡E-Está bien! ¡Deja de soltar tus feromonas! — Ese aroma entre cítrico y dulzón siempre le hacía tener congestión. 

Cuando entraron en la posada, el tendero los miró con terror pero la que pareciera ser hija de este apenas vio al séquito se apresuró a dar una reverencia prominente, logrando que sus mozos y mozas hicieran lo mismo, pero dejando en silencio a los demás visitantes.

—Bienvenidos a esta casa. Mi nombre es YueLin y seré quien con gusto les reciba. ¿Cuántas habitaciones debemos alistar para tan prominentes señores de la cultivación? — La joven era muy hermosa, de cabello castaño atado en un alto moño, lindos ropajes en colores rosados, verdosos y amarillos. Sus ojos eran un par de gemas en color verde. Sin duda una belleza de pueblo.

—Muchas gracias YueLin. Por favor prepare tres habitaciones. — Wen Ning era el encargado de todo aquello, sacando de sus ropas un bolso con varias piezas de jade, entregándoselo completo.

—M-Mi señor, esto es más que suficiente por tres habitaciones— La joven estaba a nada de solo tomar las piezas requeridas, pero...

—Le agradezco bastante Señorita, pero lamento decir que mi presencia hará que la mayoría de sus Clientes decidan irse... Perdone la molestia- Y sin que nadie le pidiera que hablase, ahí estaba su estúpido maestro. Como sana costumbre que tenía en Yunmeng, le había tomado la mano a la joven Omega mientras le daba otra bolsa con más piezas de jade. Fijaba sus ojos en los de ella haciéndola incluso sonrojar —Por favor, le encargo a la habitación más grande lleve lo mejor del licor que tenga y de ser posible una bañera—

—M-Mi señor, esta joven está mas que agradecida. Sus peticiones serán órdenes para nosotros. – La chica estaba muerta de vergüenza ante tan apuesto hombre que reconocía como el Fénix Negro de Yiling. Sin duda eran cortos lo que decían los chismes de él. Sin más dio unos pasos atrás y miraba a sus ayudantes. —Ya han oído a nuestro señor, arreglen la habitación de la tercera planta con la bañera. Lleven aperitivos a todas las demás habitaciones y dejen té de rosas— La chica ahora sonaba tan amable como antes, pero con un toque de mando.

Fueron conducidos cada uno a las habitaciones, donde claramente la pareja de los jóvenes se encontraba junto a la de los Wen, quienes solo observaron como su señor iba a la planta más alta, pues al parecer ahí estaba la habitación principal.

Este por su lado, apenas al llegar a la habitación pudo ver como ya se tenía la tina de baño lista, con pétalos de jazmín y algunas orquídeas. Le daría algo más a la chica, se lució con ese detalle. Para mayor placer suyo tenía una mesa con una botella justo al lado de esta.

Notó como había un pequeño plato con aperitivos de carnes, queso y algunas legumbres. Antes de preguntar algo, los mozos habían terminado de acomodar la cama para mayor confort con otro tipo de frazadas y muchas más mullidas almohadas.

Al girarse vio como los mozos salían dejando finalmente la chica un quemador de incienso con un aroma a sándalo. Ese fue el toque que hizo que el viaje ahora mejorase radicalmente. Debía mandar llamar a esos tenderos a Yiling si o sí...

—Esta humilde sierva de las tierras protegidas por la triada de reinos, antes de retirarse desea saber si su señor necesita algo más antes de servir la cena en una hora—

—Por favor, he tenido la mejor atención que en otros lados... ¿Sabe usted quién soy Señorita? — Tenía miedo de incomodarla pero, quería saber que no pensaría mal de él alguien tan amable y que pareciera servir con gran ahínco.

—Esta humilde sierva responde mi señor, usted es El Patriarca de Yiling, El Cuervo de Yunmeng, y el Fénix Negro que derribó al sol. Esta sierva se siente honrada de que nos haya visitado. — No había ni una pizca de sarcasmo o de adulación en aquello. Lo dijo con la mayor sinceridad de su corazón.

—No me tienes miedo— Y aquello era extraño.

—Aún si mi señor fuera la persona que los chismes hablan, esta sierva está dispuesta a servir a quién liberó de la tiranía a su pueblo. No puedo hacer algo más para demostrar mi gratitud. —

—.... Este señor está agradecido con usted. Espere que regrese a Yiling para poder recompensar tal amable gesto—

—Esta sierva se siente honrada y aunque no es necesario su señor recompense su lealtad, para nosotros es un placer—

—Puedes retirarte. Si necesito algo llamaré con la campañilla— No hubo nada más que el cerrar de la puerta de la habitación. Lo admitía. Fue una sorpresa que esa chica no sonara en ningún momento con veneno en la boca o forzada a fingir amabilidad. De verdad agradecía cuando había gente que no creía tanto chisme, pero... Tampoco era tan bueno como para merecer honores.

No hizo más mella en el asunto y mientras comía algunos aperitivos se quitó cada túnica y finalmente se metió en la bañera. El agua estaba en ese punto de estar entre caliente y estar en el infierno. Se quedó un buen rato mientras bebía de aquel licor que, aunque no era tan bueno como la Sonrisa del Emperador, tenía que aceptar era bueno, aunque algo dulce.

Cuando se sintió mucho mejor con su cuerpo, con su cabello limpio y desheredado y con sus túnicas limpias, salió a asomarse a la ventana ya con la tarde completamente cayendo. Ligeramente y nada más por liberar un poco de su tensión, liberó un poco de sus feromonas.

Pero a su nariz lo que llegó fue un olor más amaderado...

No era el incienso, tampoco era el agua... A su nariz llego el aroma de sándalo recién cortado, jazmines en flor y orquídeas abriendo...

Fue inevitable no tratar de saber de dónde provenía tan rico y atrayente aroma. Miró hacia abajo cuando las pequeñas farolas ya estaban alumbrando el camino:

Ahí estaba el ser más hermoso que había visto alguna vez.

. . .

—Joven maestro Lan, por favor evite el camino a Yunmeng por la región de Nanyang. — Varios Cultivadores y viajeros estaban mirando al elegante y joven maestro de Gusu Lan.

—¿Ha habido conflictos con alguna criatura? — No entendía el porque de la advertencia, pero si era necesario tenía que acudir para erradicar el mal.

—No mi señor, si no que se ha rumoreado que el Patriarca de Yiling esta de revisión en algunas zonas, y ya sabe lo que dicen... Trate de no viajar de noche, y de preferencia vaya por el camino a MoLing, aunque rodee más. Ese hombre siempre va acompañado de la muerte misma.

Fue en más de un pueblo que le tocó recibir esa precaución, pero él era Han Guang Jun. Era el Segundo Jade de Gusu Lan, y el segundo príncipe... El Omega de Jade. Él siempre estaría donde el caos apareciera y sin tener el deber. Sin embargo, muchos pensaban que podían subestimarle porque era precisamente un Omega. Sin embargo era también el Segundo mejor Cultivador y eso era más que suficiente para callar bocas y evitar altercados nada gratos.

Ese día había procurado avanzar lo más posible en su espada, pero una tormenta le hizo verse obligado a cambiar de camino y sin más remedio, terminó en el camino del que estaba huyendo. Por la hora era difícilmente que se encontrara con alguien, pero sin duda pudo escuchar algunos cotilleos...

Y eso fue lo que le hizo apresurar el paso en lugar de hospedarse en una de las posadas

Cayendo la noche y era posible que volviera a llover, pero si lograba salir de ese pueblo y llegar al otro alcanzaría a guardar refugio. Y justamente cuando iba en la salida del pueblo, un aroma inundó sus fosas nasales.

Sintió un leve mareo, donde la lavanda abrazaba el fresco de las lilas y la hierba buena. Fue inevitable no ponerse a buscar de dónde salía ese aroma, pero cuando un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal fue que levantó su mirada: Un par de ojos de color violáceos le miraban fijamente...

Enmarcado con una cascada negra de cabello semi rizado y húmedo... Aquella era quizá la visión del Rey Demonio en persona.

—Buenas noches— Sus mejillas eran tan pálidas como siempre, pero sus orejas se tiñeron de carmín al escuchar un susurro.

—. . .— No le iba a responder... Inclinó su cabeza en un elegante ademán y una ligera reverencia, pero en menos de un parpadeo tenía en su rostro una flor de magnolia.

—¿Por qué no pasas y descansas mientras me haces compañía? — Solo cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso al frente, fue consciente que estaba a dos pisos de distancia del otro y que aún así la voz de este resonaba claro en sus oídos... O simplemente su vista era espectacular y le podía leer los labios. Su mirada se crispó ante el sentimiento: era un Alfa y no cualquiera...

Uno dominante.

. . .

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, sin detenerse en ningún momento. El miedo le ganó ante lo que ocurría: su Omega interno estaba respondiendo a la voz de un Alfa y eso era algo inaceptable. Al menos había roto diez reglas en ese momento. Tomó la flor y trepó a su espada para salir de ahí, dejando a aquel personaje lejos de su vista y sacándose ese aroma de las fosas.

Gran error.

Conforme iba en su camino, comenzaron a aparecer varios cadáveres feroces, que si bien comenzando, siendo pocos ahora eran una enorme cantidad y la energía se le estaba agotando. Tenía sin descansar dos días y el arranque de adrenalina ante lo ocurrido le había quitado más de la mitad de su energía.

Bichen era increíble y le ayudaba de la mejor forma posible, pero su energía dorada estaba disminuyendo abismalmente... No solo era el hecho de los cadáveres, si no que la energía resentida por la región aumentaba. Solo entonces fue que entendió la situación: Se había topado al Patriarca de Yiling, y se notaba con este cambio de hechos... Pero este no parecía saber quién era.

No concentrarse en el camino y un mal movimiento ocasiona que el joven se atore en uno de estos frondosos árboles donde los cadáveres no han podido subir, pero ocasionando que cayera estrepitosamente en los mismos. Fue inevitable que no tuviera terror ante aquello y el haber perdido a Bichen en la caída no sabía realmente que hacer...

Debía serenarse y calmar la mente. Por la región era factible que hubiera alguien de otra secta en medio de alguna cacería así que jugando algo con su suerte, lanzó una bengala de ayuda. Pero de pronto todo se volvió negro...

Solo recuerda el sonido de una flauta... Destellos de color esmeralda...

Un delicioso aroma a Peonias... Y un calor abrazador recorrer su piel.


	2. Camelias Rojas...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**May My Heart... Be your Ink**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**[El arte no es mío -Creditos a su autor-]**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 1: Camelias Rojas...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

—Debes pensar pronto en responder alguna de las cartas de tus pretendientes— Casi escupe el té cuando escucha a su padre decir aquello...

—. . . — No podía mirarlo, pero se limitaba a ver el verde lago desde el palco de aquella casa que habían terminado de exorcizar y donde ahora eran invitados.

—Tu padre tiene razón WangJi— Y ahora era el turno de su tío para secundar esa estúpida idea. Porque aun si era idea de su padre y sabía que era lo que pensaba mejor para él... No dejaba de ser estúpida. —Ya tienes una edad adecuada para aceptar un compromiso o al menos un prospecto.

—Tu tío tiene ahora la razón querido hijo. Ya tienes catorce años, y estás en pleno auge de que tu celo se presente de un momento a otro— Era realmente incómodo ser atacado con aquellas afirmaciones que le habían enseñado eran privadas, pero como eran su familia, podrían discutirlo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

—No creo que sea momento para discutir estos asuntos— Su hermano siempre saldría en su defensa... Pero era difícil cuando los dos adultos congeniaban. —Sabemos que A-Ji está creciendo y es de los mejores cultivadores que tendremos en esta generación.

—No lo trates de mimar aún más A-Huan— Su Tío siempre tan inflexible con él también por ser Omega.

—Lan Huan, para ti es más sencillo porque tienes dos prospectos... Entre el mayor de los Nie y el Segundo joven de Jin— Su tío tenía que ser tan incómodo con esas cosas y más después de que él fuera un Alfa, que decidió dedicar su vida en la secta en lugar de casarse.

—Cierto A-Huan... ¿Has decidido con cuál de los dos irás primero? Es decir, dos Alfa es muy difícil si no es que casi imposible fecundar, pero un Omega de Jin en Gusu también puede ser difícil para adaptarse y que sea fecundo— Su padre de verdad estaba emocionado con aquella charla...

Aprovechando que la plática se había desviado a su hermano, es que entonces decidió salir discretamente por un costado. Tomaba su monedero y se deslizaba en silencio hacia la puerta... Lamentaba haber abandonado a su hermano, pero sabía que preferiría lo atosigaran a él que a su hermano menor.

Lan WangJi entonces es que logra salir de aquella sala de té, pero apenas se levanta y da algunos pasos cuando su túnica es tomada suave pero firmemente y frente a él se plantaba otro joven. "¿Por qué a mí?". Eso era lo único que podía pensar cuando estaba siendo asechado entre la mirada de la manifestación de su hermosa espada y el maple mirar de su guardián espiritual y manifestación de su instrumento. BiChen y WangJi.

El primero era su guardián espiritual, el cual siempre podía fundirse en su espada: elegante cabello satinado y de perlado color atado en su moño alto, dejando ver solamente ese cristal que representaba su núcleo, con unos intensos ojos celestes con destellos blancuzcos. Su piel era muy rosada, casi como un color tornasol. Vestido de blanco brillante como la nieve, decorado solo en ornamentos de color azul cerúleo.

WangJi en cambio, tenía un cabello de color oro viejo, como un cobre platinado. Con ojos tan maples como la miel, brillantes y cálidos, con ropas mas vaporosas que BiChen pero con colores mas oscuros en tanto marfil y azul lapislázuli. Ambos eran sus protectores, brindados a él por ser un noble Omega y por Bendición de uno de los Maestros de la famosa Cumbre de Cinco Picos: Cang Qiong.

—¿Cree usted que es buena actitud dejar al primer Jade a su suerte? — WangJi siempre le decía las cosas como eran, sin disfrazar nada ni tampoco adornarlo.

—. . . —

—Solo dígame mi príncipe, ¿A dónde irá sin el permiso de su padre? — Y ese era BiChen, tan lleno de rectitud como de amor por él.

—Solo iré a dar una vuelta.

—Al menos deje una nota por favor— WangJi no dijo más y se desvaneció, mientras que BiChen le daba una pequeña palmada y hacía lo mismo.

—. . .— Se sentía sobre protegido por sus dos guardianes pero le hacía sentir en confianza de saber que nada malo le ocurriría hiciera lo que sea.

Se escurrió entre los pasillos y salió de aquel lugar.

La tarde en ese pueblo era muy calmada a decir verdad, pues aún estando cerca de Yunmeng donde se sabía todos eran unos enormes fiesteros, el mercado estaba tranquilo y las aguas eran quedas. No había tenido mucha oportunidad de salir de Gusu pero cuando lo hacía, le encantaba comprar semillas y flores para dejar en la lápida de su madre. Aunque pensando seriamente, no se había planteado la idea de llevarse algunos lotos.

Después de todo, el ambiente frío de Gusu no era muy bueno para que se dieran estas bellas flores de las que tanto disfrutaba el aroma. Sin poder contenerse un poco, terminó comprando algunas semillas y también compró un par de horquillas para su tocado. Detestaba pensaran los Omega solo deseaban verse hermosos para un Alfa pues él por lo menos, realmente lo que hacía era lucir hermoso para que su madre desde el paraíso pudiera ver que era tan puro y hermoso como lo hubiera deseado.

Las personas que lo veían tenían sentimientos en conflicto, pues así como era admirado por tan deslumbrante belleza, también era juzgado por salir solo y sin un velo cubriendo su rostro. Aún si no exsudaba feromonas, podía notarse era un Omega solo por ser tan bello de una forma que solo un Omega podía serlo. Tenía en aquél entonces catorce años y era normal que aún no estuviera del todo desarrollado, por lo que fácilmente podrían confundirle con una joven doncella. O al menos solo hasta que abriera su boca y dejase salir esa voz tan dulce y sutil, pero tan masculina y seductora.

Se detuvo en un puesto de dulces, parando todo pensamiento racional y cuerdo al notar algunos dulces con forma de conejos... ENORMES conejos de azúcar.

En Gusu Lan se tenía prohibido los placeres banales y la gula, pero si había algo que Lan WangJi cometiera en pecado, era comer y devorar cualquier dulce a su paso... Y aunque su corazón se rompiera porque eran de esos animalitos tan lindos que revoloteaban por la primavera fría pero no se animaba a seguir por la prohibición de mascotas, ya tendría al menos uno en el Jing Shi. No se contuvo y compró toda una caja que ahora le hacía compañía a la canasta de nísperos que también había comprado para compartir con su hermano... Porque también eran para él, claro estaba.

—Pero mira nada más que belleza... ¿Estas solo primor? — Ya le parecía bastante increíble que nadie le hubiera dicho alguna obscenidad en el camino, y justo ahora que estaba de regreso se topaba con un Alfa que podría ser su padre. —Dime precioso ¿Cómo pueden dejarte estar solo a estas horas que el sol ya se está ocultando...? Más bien creo que eres un cachorro que busca algo de peligro— Su mirada era tan fría como el hielo, pero por dentro estaba a nada de explotar ante la calumnia y la inmundicia que los Alfa demostraban ante los Omega.

—Quítate de en frente—

—Pero que hermosa voz... ¿Sabes? Se escucharía mejor gimiendo en mi— Lan WangJi no lo soportó más y levantó la vista para encarar al imbécil que estaba adelante, pero su mirada se asombró cuando descubrió que este era tomado del rostro y empujado lejos suyo. Terminando ese recorrido con la cabeza estampada en el suelo, y encima suyo un joven que portaba una espada espiritual y una campanilla de Yunmeng.

—Que sea la última vez que hablas de esa vulgar manera frente de un Omega...— Y era un Alfa. —Esas criaturas son las mas valiosas de este asqueroso mundo y lo llenan de fertilidad y amor. ¡No quiero volver a ver eso o algo similar cerca de cualquier territorio de Yunmeng!

Lang WangJi estaba ensimismado. La voz de ese joven era tan autoritaria y estaba infringiendo miedo solamente con un tono de voz convencional... Junto a él entonces notó a una joven con dos bombones formados por trenzas y de un largo cabello chocolate. Esta le miraba dulce y sin ningún ápice de terror ante lo que ocurría, pero podía notar algo diferente en ella... Acompañada por otro joven con un moño alto y con un ceño más duro, pero con una sonrisa socarrona que le pudo haber confundido, pero observando a detalle era diferente a la joven: ella era un Alfa y él un Omega.

—Lamento que haya tenido esta experiencia cerca de las tierras de Yunmeng. Le aseguro esto no es frecuente por los pasajes— La voz de esa mujer era casi como escuchar una flauta siendo tocada, tan suave pero tan clara.

—No es nada...— No sabía exactamente a qué se refería pero por la situación debía ser alguien importante.

—En nombre de Yunmeng Jiang, le ofrecemos disculpas Joven Maestro...— El que antes parecía tan soberbio ahora se inclinaba en frente suyo —En nombre de la casa de los Jiang y de todo el Clan, le pedimos una enorme disculpa por tan hórrida situación. Tenga por seguro se castigará al responsable—

—Innecesario. Estaba por hacer lo mismo—

—Y no lo dudo... Pero cualquier Alfa que quiera pasarse de listo en Yunmeng Jiang con algún Omega, es castigado— La joven hablaba de nuevo, mirando a ese que después de haber sido derribado, no podía moverse. —Por favor, permítanos escoltarle hasta su residencia, aunque por lo que veo no es de por aquí—

—Gusu Lan es mi Clan. Estábamos de paso cuando se nos solicitó asistir—

—¡Vaya! — La chica entonces miró al que antes había pedido disculpas. — A-Cheng, ve con padre e indícale que escoltaremos al Joven maestro de Gusu a donde se queda. —

—Claro— Y el otro solo daba vuelta por donde llegaron, haciendo una reverencia más para avanzar a donde el otro joven seguía mirando... El primer joven que le quitó la horrible persona frente suyo seguía a su lado, esperando reaccionara. —Vamos, Shijie se hará cargo de aquí en más—

—Son escoria—

—Y la vamos a terminar... Anda ven y defiéndeme a mí—

—¡Shijie! Iré escoltando a A-Cheng— Lan WangJi no pudo ver en ese entonces el rostro completo de su salvador, pero si pudo observar una enorme sonrisa en él.

. . .

—¿Estás seguro de ir tú en representación para nuestro Clan a Yunmeng...? Recuerda que tengo que partir a QingHe Nie con Dage a las revisiones sobre las Torres de los Jing— Lan XiChen estaba mirando algo dudoso a su joven hermano. Este otro en cambio estaba cargando su Guqin y terminando de ajustar a BiChen a su cinturilla.

—Sin duda. Me siento bien. No veo la razón de tu pregunta— Podía sonar algo burdo, pero sabía a qué se refería.

—WangJi, solo tienes diecisiete años y tus celos aunque son lo bastante estables son demasiado intensos. —

—¿Supones que por ser un Omega no puedo ir solo? —

—Nunca diría o pensaría algo como eso—

—BiChen y WangJi me acompañan como siempre. No entiendo tu punto—

—Es peligroso. Eres el Segundo Jade de Gusu Lan, y por ende demasiado pretendido—

—Y temido—

—WangJi—

—¿Crees que no sé qué me llaman con motes como: "El Omega Dragón" o "El Omega sin Corazón"? — Le dolía un poco, pero era cierto. Sus guardianes espirituales le habían informado en alguna ocasión sobre aquello y fue porque en realidad pensó era algún Omega celoso, pero realmente él no estaba siendo cortejado por nadie en especial y no había aceptado a nadie. Le causó conmoción al inicio pero al rechazar de nuevo un tiempo de cortejo y aburrirse intensamente mientras Su She trataba de hacerle una plática en su visita a Gusu mientras él tocaba a WangJi. Se los merecía.

—Eso es de Omegas que te envidian—

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que envidian? —

—WangJi—

—¿Mi belleza exterior? Por favor, cualquiera del Clan Jing es mas hermoso o exótico. ¿Mi nivel de Cultivo? Eso lo dudo porque los Omegas que Cultivamos somos muy mal vistos. ¿Qué me pretende medio mundo? Como si fuera agradable sentirme desnudado por cada maldita persona en el mundo— Lan WangJi jamás hablaba tanto, pero verse envuelto en esos cotilleos tan poco decentes y recordar el como lo veían en las calles y los eventos era repudiable... Sentía calidez de parte de su WangJi y de parte de Bichen.

**"Que sea la última vez que hablas de esa vulgar manera frente de un Omega..."**

A su mente llegaban recuerdos de un par de años atrás... Donde precisamente esa situación le llevó a estar frente a un Alfa como ningún otro.

**"Esas criaturas son las más valiosas de este asqueroso mundo y lo llenan de fertilidad y amor."**

Quería creer aún en esas palabras que con tal firmeza fueron dichas en esos momentos. Porque sí, tuvo miedo y no pensó en como saldría de aquella situación, pero al ver esa melena atada a esa cinta carmín y la fiereza de su fortaleza... Le hizo pensar en algunas cosas.

**"¡No quiero volver a ver eso o algo similar cerca de cualquier territorio de Yunmeng!"**

Quizá... Le gustaría visitar Yunmeng Jiang...

Y ese era el caso en ese momento...

El sería el representante de Gusu Lan en una reunión con Yunmeng Jiang, en la cual se estaría acordando al próximo grupo de estudiantes que acudirían a Gusu Lan a recibir adiestramiento. Su hermano había sido ascendido a líder por la delicada salud de su padre que parecía decaer a cada respiro. Su Tío estaba aún más insoportable con sus lecciones y con cada cosa que realizaba, estando completamente en contra en que un Omega estuviera fuera solo con un séquito y peor aún que casi llegase a la mayoría de edad y no respondiera ninguna carta a prospectos...

Tantos diferentes clanes, tantos diferentes cultivadores desde los más humildes hasta de los clanes más prominentes, pero ninguna de cierto Clan. Solo por eso debía hacer acto de presencia si quería ser realmente tomado en cuenta... No supo cómo es que llegó hasta ese punto, pero sabía que solo había una forma de ser considerado como buen prospecto ante la secta donde los Omega eran respetados y donde se les enaltecían comenzando con el hecho de que el líder de la secta era un Omega.

. . .

—Es un honor tenerle en nuestra secta Maestro Han Guang Jun— En ese momento en la sala principal, se encontraba el joven Jade mientras mostraba algunos presentes entre los cuales los más representativos eran libros y pergaminos. Quien se dirigía a él era el líder de la secta Jiang FengMian.

—El honor es mío al ser recibido por ustedes—

—¿Porqué el mejor Omega de la generación diría que no es un honor que alguien le conozca? — Y esa fiera voz era de la matriarca Alfa de la secta: Yu ZiYuan, la araña violeta tan hermosa como letal.

—Mi señora, no puede cuestionar a Han Guang Jun por la manera en que ha sido adiestrado— Jiang FengMian miraba a su Alfa con algo de seriedad pero con gracia.

—Una disculpa si mis palabras han sido una falta Madame— Y fue entonces que apareció su guardia espiritual BiChen.

—Nuestras más sinceras disculpas Maestra Yu ZiYuan. Lan WangJi no ha querido ofender o causar alguna mala interpretación de sus palabras—

—Ja... Agradecemos los obsequios de la secta, y por supuesto la disculpa del Joven Lan y claramente de usted BiChen... De la misma manera así como esperamos sus aposentos sean de su agrado. Le esperamos a usted y a su séquito para la cena. — La mujer no hizo nada más y se levantó para dar media vuelta pero, solo entonces se escuchó una risa muy alegre acompasada de un regaño.

—Mi señora, por favor no— El líder hablo demasiado tarde, porque Lan WangJi fue presente en ver como el arma de la mujer, el temible Zidian era convocado dando presencia a un muy honorable y entrañable caballero de cabello oscuro y ropajes violáceos y malvas, casi como si fuera un loto floreciendo.

—Tráeme a ese mocoso y al joven maestro justo ahora. — El fornido guardián espiritual hizo una reverencia ante los líderes de Yunmeng Jiang y ante Lan WangJi. Se le ve salir a una increíble velocidad y en poco menos de dos minutos regresar con dos jóvenes en hombros, bajando a uno con suma delicadeza y dejando caer al otro al suelo como si incluso tocarlo le diera roña. —¿Se puede saber cómo es que estando a casi un pabellón de distancia es posible escuchar tu estridente risa? ¡Y tú Jiang Cheng! Como heredero de este Clan debes de ser firme con este mocoso. — La mujer pareciera ignorar que los asistentes del Clan Lan seguían presentes.

—Una enorme disculpa madre... ¡Oh, Dios mío! — En ese momento a los ojos de Lan WangJi apareció de nuevo ese chico con semblante frío. Y el otro que se frotaba la zona afectada al caer, era sin duda el que le había ayudado unos años atrás... Y vaya que lo reconocería donde fuese: esa cinta carmesí y la campanilla que tenía seguían ahí. —Segundo Maestro de Lan, es un honor tenerle de visita en Yunmeng. Espero esta vez no haya tenido problemas con su viaje.

—Honor el que tengo al visitarlos en Yunmeng—

—¿Ya se conocían? — La mujer entonces miró a su marido quien le sonreía mientras palmeaba la espalda de su hijo y levantaba al otro joven se había quedado callado desde que había vislumbrado al joven de túnicas blancas.

—Hace algunos años los Lan visitaron una región cercana mi señora y nuestra YanLi y Wei WuXian ayudaron al joven Han Guang Jun— Ahora podía confirmar que era él.

—En su momento no pude hacerlo pero...— BiChen miraba casi horrorizado como Lan WangJi se acercaba ante el joven Alfa y ante la atónita mirada del heredero de Yunmeng y un par de líderes sin habla, el Omega se inclinaba y sacaba de entre sus túnicas una pequeña caja de la cual se podía ver el grabado de nubes de la secta, encima de una fina seda bordada y con una muy bonita flor de magnolia en ella. —Le agradezco al joven Maestro de Yunmeng su ayuda en aquél entonces—

—Y-Yo so-solo yo— Los líderes no paraban de ver la cara del séquito del Lan, pues miraban con desaprobación clara e incluso con escándalo más que grabado el como su intachable y tan reacio segundo Príncipe ahora se veía como un Omega dócil entregando un presente de compromiso... Era algo que llegaría a oídos de su tío pero no le importaba. Tenía meses cargando ese presente y cuidándolo por si se topara con aquel joven en alguna cacería nocturna. —No es, no es nece-sario— El Alfa que antes se mostró como un dominante, ahora pareciera morir de nervios.

—¡Pórtate como se debe y no hagas que Han Guang Jun quede con sus manos estiradas! — La mujer estaba más que asombrada de ver como el tan llamado Omega Sin Corazón, y tan reacio a obtener algún pretendiente ahora pareciera estar mostrando un interés en alguien... Y como era Gusu Lan, era más que inapropiado el Omega diera el primer paso para un contacto.

—¡M-Mil perdones! — El Alfa entonces se inclinaba perfecta y correctamente en noventa grados, haciendo una reverencia contra el hermoso Omega de ojos dorados y tomaba el presente. —Me honra recibir un presente por algo que es mi deber—

—Aún así, deseaba agradecerle—

—"Lan WangJi, mantén compostura"— Aquellas palabras sonaron en su cabeza, ese era WangJi y no estaba muy feliz con aquello. —"No digas ni una palabra más"—

—¿Puedo abrirlo ahora? — El de cabello en coleta miraba curioso como el otro se había enderezado pero seguía teniendo un rostro impasible... Era inapropiado que hubiera hecho lo otro, y más porque al tomar la caja, pudo corroborar que las manos del Joven Jade eran más suaves que las de su hermano que no cabía en aquella inverosímil escena. Y ahora se ponía rojo al escuchar la desfachatez de su idiota hermano.

—Yo— Sus orejas se habían puesto rojas, pero realmente ahora su valentía se había perdido dándose cuenta de lo descarado que podía estar quedando ante los líderes de Yunmeng... No podía verlos ahora a la cara y menos sabiendo que podría hacer quedar mal a su hermano o a su secta.

—Lamento que sea tan apresurado e interrumpa su habla Han Guang Jun— Madame Yu entonces se ponía junto a ese discípulo suyo tan prodigioso como estúpido —Pero aprovechando que se encuentra usted presente, es que nosotros mismos le entregaremos esta propuesta— La mujer sacaba de su túnica un rollo con el sello de Yunmeng y que tenía una cinta carmesí. Wei WuXian al ver eso casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, pero al escuchar el chispeante Zidian, prefirió no moverse, pero le fue entregado el rollo... Sabía que tenía que hacer ahora y le apenaba el saber que la Alfa ya tuviera planeado aquello —Esta es una propuesta oficial. Wei WuXian. Preséntate como se debe ante el joven Segundo Jade de Lan—

El de moño alto y tocado platino, no entendía a lo que se refería la mujer pero notó como el otro guardaba su presente en sus túnicas y a su vez sacaba un talismán del rollo y del cual se desprendía un aroma que se le antojó tan fresco como embriagante: hierbabuena, lotos, lavanda y lilas. El talismán al activarse hizo que apareciera una bella rama de camelias rojas. Ahí fue que entendió y finalmente veía el peculiar formato de cortejo de Yunmeng: Una flor representativa del Alfa y Omega en cuestión. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse un poco, pues sus orejas no lo podían más.

No podía dejar de mirar el como las manos del Alfa temblaban ligeramente al hacer de nuevo una reverencia pero esta vez, hincándose frente suyo, alzando la rama de camelias en flor junto con su rollo y poniendo su otra mano en puño contra su pecho. BiChen escupiría ácido si aquello seguía y no estaban ni QiRen ni XiChen para impedir que el segundo Jade cometiera una locura.

—Mi nombre de cortesía es Wei WuXian. Mi nombre de nacimiento es Wei Ying. No soy príncipe ni tampoco un heredero pero soy el más prominente Alfa de todo Yunmeng Jiang y resido en la corte bajo el manto de los Jiang. Me tomo el atrevimiento de ofrecer al honorable Han Guang Jun...— Se interrumpió, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de la mujer pero esta sonrió apenas miraba volvía a hablar —No, del increíble Lan WangJi... Me tomo el atrevimiento de ofrecerle darme una oportunidad para cortejarle y—

—Si— Toda la sala quedó en silencio ante la repentina interrupción ahora del joven Omega, quien no pudo abstenerse de tomar la rama de flores y sin quererlo, liberar una suave brisa de orquídeas y sándalo en alguna extraña forma de calmar aquellas emociones que no podía expresar...

—. . . Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos esto en privado— Y ahora Zidian cargaba al heredero del Clan, que no cabía en la idea de que su hermano fuera tan estúpido como para que el Omega que tanto le había deslumbrado años atrás, hubiera dado el primer paso para ser cortejado por él.

Al parecer... Hay cosas que no solamente se podían decir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conejitos buenos días!!!   
> Estoy bien idiota 😂 termine el capítulo ayer y nada más lo guardé en lugar de subirlo. En fin...
> 
> Les gusto el capítulo? Se han asombrado un poco? Los confundí? Alguien tiene teorías?
> 
> Espero les guste y esta semana espero poder actualizar más como Dios manda y ahora si retomar el ritmo que se tenía con las actualizaciones.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios y que si les gustan mis historias y ojalá las compartan para que seamos más en este bello fandom de MDZS y de MXTX own  
> Los quiero y les deseo bonito inicio de semana.


	3. Dentro del Bosque de Yiling.

*** - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

**Que mi corazón ... sea tu tinta**

**Por. Bom sin corazón**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**[El arte no es mío -Creditos a su autor-]**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dentro del Bosque de Yiling.**

*** - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

Le dolía todo. El cuerpo se sintió pesado y débil. Su respiración era pesada y costaba bastante regularla. Su pierna dolía como el infierno…

Ah, con eso último había roto algunas reglas. PERO solo entonces fue consiente de algo: él había caído de Bichen en medio de los bosques antes de llegar a Yunmeng para la visita de los nuevos estudiantes. Miró a su alrededor. Ahí estaba Bichen y sus tú… ¡¿Sus túnicas ?! Se miró entonces… Estaba usando ropa demasiado linda, a decir verdad: túnicas de color gris perlado, crema y hueso como interiores, y encima usaba una más ligera en color gris humo. Tocó instintivamente su frente, soltando un enorme suspiro al darse cuenta de que su cinta estaba ahí y no se había roto el sello que la ataba. Sin embargo, su pierna estaba vendaba muy fuerte y podía oler las plantas medicinales y ungüentos. Era vergonzoso no poder moverse y menos saber dónde estaba. Con un poco de poder, atrajo a Bichen a su mano, logrando comunicarse.

\- _“Bichen… Bichen ¿Puedes responderme? -_ Sentía que se estaba ahogando en cada uno de esos intentos, como si algo en el aire no le dejase respirar.

\- “ _Mi príncipe, le escucho claramente y pido perdón por no haberlo sujetado a tiempo” -_ Se escuchaba arrepentido. Lan WangJi sabía que era humillante para él semejante error, pero tampoco podía juzgarlo, decidió no usar a WangJi para ahorrar energías y ahora simplemente no podía materializar a sus dos guardianes.

\- _“¿Sabes qué pasó o dónde estamos…?” -_ De su frente entonces comenzó a aparecer pequeñas perlas de sudor. El dolor en su pierna le hacía saber que muy posiblemente un cadáver le había mordido y ahora el flujo de energía espiritual necesitaba restablecer primero la conexión.

— _“Lamentablemente sí lo sé”—_ ¿Lamentablemente? Bichen jamás le ocultaría información.

—“ _Bichen, ¿Dónde estamos y quién nos trajo aquí?”—_ Ahora se sentía algo amenazado y no poder acercarse a WangJi para convocarlo era desesperante. Aunque sinceramente no tenía más que la fuerza de hablar con Bichen, mucho menos pensar en invocar a su Guardián.

— _“Estamos en Yiling Wei”—_ Lan WangJi se quedó terriblemente helado de un momento a otro.

Yiling Wei… Entonces, eso quería decir que.

—Estos humildes sirvientes pasarán— Lan WangJi se asustó y en un brusco movimiento intentó pararse y poner guardia, pero terminó de bruces en el suelo. ¿Porqué su energía era tan baja? ¿Porqué no podía sincronizar correctamente sus movimientos? Se sentía tan inútil aún siendo el gran y condecorado Han Guang Jun. Con el rostro en el suelo, escuchó como rápidos pasos se ponían frente a él y dos personas de túnicas blancas y bordados negros se ponían a su lado. —Le pediré de favor al maestro Han Guang Jun hacer el favor de evitar arranques de pánico como este. Su pierna fue casi rota por esos cadáveres y logró entrar bastante energía resentida— La que decía eso era una mujer de cabello chocolate, y una autoritaria voz, dejando en claro que era un Alfa. —Ahora, me hará el favor de quedarse quieto para que mi hermano pueda levantarle y que de esa manera podamos revisar nuevamente esa herida.

No podía hacer nada más aparte de asentir. Ahora recordaba que había sido agobiado antes de entrar a tierras de Yunmeng por varios cadáveres y una inusual energía resentida. Sintió que pasaron un bazo por bajo de sus rodillas y uno más por debajo de sus axilas, dejándole sentado en aquella cómoda cama. No se había detenido a ver el lugar, pero mientras veía como las manos de aquella mujer de tez morena le quitaba el vendaje y el chico de cabello negro preparaba algunos instrumentos, apreció que el cuarto se parecía demasiado a su habitación en Gusu Lan. Cosa que le dio escalofríos y algo de duda. Agrió un poco su mirada cuando notó que incluso había una pantalla con los mismos grabados de nubes de su secta.

—Debe estar muy confundido y molesto… Casi tanto como nosotros joven Segundo Jade, pero debe saber que está en un lugar amigo. — Aunque el habla de esa mujer pareciera todo lo contrario.

—Lamento molestarle Maestro Lan, pero necesito que afloje sus túnicas para revisar la herida de su hombro. — El chico era muy lindo, con unos enormes ojos verdes tan llenos de vida, pero rodeados con ojeras oscuras, y esos mechones de cabello negro y cenizo le daban un aspecto adorable. Sin duda era un Omega.

—Antes de que siquiera puedan avanzar. ¿Dónde estoy?

—. . . — El joven médico veía entonces a su hermana, quien había retirado el vendaje y ahora miraba con el mismo verde del otro al Jade que permanecía en guardia ante cualquier movimiento.

—Se encuentra en el palacio de Yiling Wei, Segundo Maestro Lan. Específicamente se encuentra en la Habitación de la Nieve, y estamos dentro del círculo central de los balcones del líder de secta Wei WuXian.

Ese hombre era el Patriarca de Yiling. Ese quien había sido sirviente en la casa de los Jiang en Yunmeng y que fue el principal héroe en la campaña para derrocar a Wen RuoHan junto al primogénito de este Wen Xu. La sangre se le fue a los pies, y su alma dejó momentáneamente su cuerpo. Ese hombre… Sí era la persona que había visto en la posada entonces.

Se sintió ofendido y burlado, porque aquél apuesto hombre fue su prometido años atrás. Años en los que era un Cultivador ejemplar y solo detrás de su hermano a un lugar en el Ranking genera de Alfas. Antes de que… De que tuviera la locura de ejercer el Cultivo demoniaco que le llevó a su padre el dimitir el compromiso con la presión de los ancianos. ¿Él fue quien había atraído a los cadáveres? Dios. Jamás pensó que fuera capaz de tanto… Aunque… No, no iba a decir aquello en voz alta y no por ser solo deseos llenos de vanidad y arrogancia.

Los dos de ojos verdes, miraban como el rostro del aquél Omega se contraía en mil posibles situaciones, cosa que la Alfa sentía como una bofetada y el Omega como un sentimiento lleno de culpa y de dolor. No pudo más y la mujer enterró una aguja en la pierna del Omega, quien soltó un gemido al sentir el metal atravesando su piel, y más el escozor del hilo de sangre que salía en más color borgoña que carmín. Miró a la mujer que tenía la vista ensombrecida y que, sin quererlo, estaba exudando feromonas que aún cuando eran de flores que olían exquisito, se sentían ahogarle ante cada segundo que transcurría.

—Hermana… Por fa-vor, pa-ra— El joven Omega de su sangre se veía muy mareado ante aquello. Lo cual significaba que Lan WangJi no exageraba al decir que se sentía aún más débil.

—Han Guang Jun, te pediré que dejes de pensar basura y media de lo que en tu Clan se dice del señor al que sirvo. Si por mí fuera, te abríamos dejado en el valle más cercano a Yunmeng a tu suerte… Pero se me dio la orden de salvar tu vida a costa de mi energía espiritual…— Lan WangJi estaba a nada de responder, pero sintió de nuevo una presión más de otro metal atravesando su piel, sintiendo como la energía resentida de aquel lugar se afianzaba a su dorado elixir, pero extraído por la otra —Y antes de que digas algo, no lo hice solo por la petición. Mi trabajo de médico es salvar vidas… Pero a ti te he salvado obligada, así que no creas que todos en el mundo se pondrán a tus pies por ser el Omega más deseado de la región. Omega Dragón se te llamaba antes de tener un compromiso, y Omega Manchado cuando rompiste el que tenías— La chica sacó ambos metales para tomar un agua que había llevado y limpiaba ambas heridas. Lan WangJi quería moverse y retirar el toque de la doctora, pero sentía que, ante cada movimiento, su vida se drenaba. Fue cuando se escuchó un toque en la puerta de donde sin preguntar algo, se abría la puerta, dejando ver a un alto y apuesto joven, pero que se notaba no solo era un Alfa. —¿Me escuchó tu señor? — La chica miraba entonces a aquél joven.

—Técnicamente fue aquel mocoso horrible que no se está quieto si no es en su regazo junto a tu señor… Y sí, escuchó esto último y me ha mandado a que te detengas y te presentes con él. Yo terminaré tu trabajo. Wen Ning, tu te quedas para ayudarme.

—Entendido Señor Suibian.

Lan WangJi entonces, escuchando aquel nombre cubrió lo antes posible parte de su muslo y solamente dejando la parte de su pierna que estaba herida. Ese era el mismísimo guardián espiritual de Wei WuXian, y era claramente un Alfa excepcional al ser protegido del mismismo Rey Fantasma de Lluvia Carmesí. Era un mito que nadie había comprobado y no deseaba hacerlo. De cabello color volcánico, entre rojo y violeta, con ojos tan brillantes como un par de rubís, y una bronceada piel. Usaba en el momento unas túnicas demasiado sueltas para ser las apropiadas para un guardián (como en su caso Bichen, quien siempre portaba sus trajes de combate pulcros y justos) cuando sin pedir un permiso, tomó lugar a su lado y sin delicadeza alguna tomó su muslo y comenzó a traspasarle energía espiritual.

Fue doloroso. De nuevo, su cuerpo sentía una carga masiva de energía dorada recorrerle, pero también sentía un dolor inmenso. Se sentía revitalizado de poco a poco, pero era consiente que esa persona estaba restaurando su energía para expulsar la otra. El de ojos verdes entonces le tendía una taza con un líquido rojo, pero que tenía un olor dulzón.

—Por favor, le pido que lo tome Han Guang Jun. Es un té de cerezas negras que son especialidades en Yiling y son bastante buenas para desintoxicar— No le veía maldad y lo tomó. Al inicio fue amargo, pero al recorrer su garganta se volvía dulce. Le dio al menos tres tazas cuando el otro terminó de pasar energía a su cuerpo. Apenas pudo, vislumbró su espada y casi en un santiamén Bichen estaba alejando al de cabello rojo de su cuerpo y cubriendo con su manto al Omega, que solo podía desplomarse en brazos de WangJi, quien, aunque se notaba cansado no dudaba en amenazar al de ojos verdes que solo estaba nervioso ante los dos de cabello albino. —Justo a esto le tenía peros— El de cabello rojo se había dejado empujar, pero se notaba que estaba agitado y realmente le estaban sosteniendo la muñeca con la que le había empujado.

—No quiero que vuelvas a poner tus manos encima de él. — El pobre Bichen estaba amenazando con sus orbes oro a los de color rubí.

—Príncipe, debemos irnos de aquí. Tome mi abrigo, nos iremos lo antes posible. La energía resentida en este territorio es horrible— WangJi estaba que echaba fuego aún con su débil estado.

—N-No pue-den llevarse al joven Maestro. La ci-ciudad está cerrada y sa-salir de aquí es— Wen Ning se vió interrumpido por un sonido hermoso, pero que terminó por golpear parte de un pilar cercano. Un leve estruendo le hizo parar y tener lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nos vamos de aquí— Pero antes de que pudiera moverse de nuevo, una ráfaga de hilos espirituales había atado al otro guardián espiritual. BiChen se quedó pasmado al ver que su superior estaba siendo suprimido de aquella forma y antes de siquiera regresar al lado de su señor, era sujetado e inmovilizado con el tórax en el suelo y la cara en el mismo. —¡T-Tú! — WangJi estaba que hervía la sangre y su espíritu de Alfa estaba a nada de explotar, pero la energía de su señor era tan débil que no podía abusar de este, quien apenas se sostenía.

—Vaya… Sabía que un Inmortal de malos modales estaba presente en el palacio, pero no pensé fueran el par de témpanos helados— Una voz más aniñada e incluso melosa sonaba desde el pasillo. —Wen Ning, corazón… Acomoda al joven maestro de ojos dorados como el sol en la cama después de vendar de nuevo su pierna. Nuestro hermoso amo vendrá en unos momentos, y ve a limpiar tu mejilla que este descarado ha lastimado. 

—Señorito ChenQing— Wen Ning entonces sentía como un paño de color negro se ponía en su mejilla pero que desprendía un rico olor a las mismas cerezas negras de la tierra de Yiling.

—Anda cariño. No es bueno nuestro rollo de canela favorito esté herido y nuestro señor se moleste. — Lan WangJi solo en ese momento podía recobrar la conciencia, casi escupiendo sangre al ver a la persona que había entrado. Era sin lugar a duda un Omega, bastante hermoso pero que se notaba cargado con picardía pura. Su cabello a diferencia del color más cálido de Suibian, se veía más oscuro, como si un jarro de tinta negra hubiera sido quemado encima de un papel carmesí. Un par de ojos tan brillantes como brazas, no rubí y atrayente, si no flameantes y amenazadores. No era un chico de más de quince años, pero estaba casi expuesto por completo a los extraños. Su piel era más blanca incluso que la propia, pero cubierta con sedas en plomo y carbón, con encajes rojos y blancos entre sí, dejando un hombro y parte de la espalda sin mencionar que iba descalzo y su túnica estaba tan abierta, que se veía claramente una de sus piernas al caminar. Su larga melena era una capa de seda tras él.

—ChenQing, ¿Te mandó también? — Suibian no se veía con el menor esfuerzo para retener a Bichen.

—Oh no mi señor. Yo he venido porque he querido. Nuestro hermoso amo se ha enfadado cuando le mencioné que pareciera tener problemas y salí sin su permiso del palco del líder. — Era tan descarado, recargándose en BiChen como si fuera un mueble y abrazaba a Suibian del torso, pegando su rostro al pecho de este. —Mi señor Suibian estaba en peligro así que vine a ayudarle.

—Todo estaba bajo control, creo que lo único que lograste es hacer que el mocoso se moleste.

—Mi señor y el hermoso amo no se molestarían nunca conmigo. — BiChen intentó quitarse de encima al menor moviéndose de la posición en que Suibian le había puesto, pero este apenas se movió, el de cabello tinta le dio un empujón con solo la yema de sus dedos logrando que el otro se golpease de bruces.

—ChenQing— Suibian soltó a BiChen, quien rápidamente se compuso y corrió a los pies de Lan WangJi y WangJi. —No debes tratar así a los invitados.

—Ese Omega no sabe comportarse mi señor… Merece saber su lugar. — El menor de los presentes (o al menos al parecer) veía divertido como BiChen tenía el labio partido por el golpe que acababa de recibir, manchando sus ropas impolutas.

—Con su permiso señorito ChenQing, señor Suibian— Wen Ning entonces había terminado de acomodar en las mullidas almohadas al joven de Gusu Lan, que poco podía hacer por sus dos amables y ahora amenazados guardianes espirituales.

—Anda pequeño bollo… Si ves a nuestro hermoso amo por favor, dile que se mantenga tranquilo. Que yo me encargaré personalmente de cuidar a su preciada joya de entre nubes— Y tan dramáticamente como podía, el de cabello tinta se dejaba deslizar en el torso y piernas de Suibian, haciendo que un muy apenado Lan WangJi desviase la mirada. Aquél Omega claramente estaba impregnando a Suibian con sus feromonas, mirando con especial recelo a su adorado BiChen —Señor Suibian, ¿puedo divertirme con el Omega de nuestro invitado…? — El Omega que se divertía apretando entre los hilos al otro Alfa, que había lastimado al pequeño Wen. Pero mayor su diversión al ver como ese Omega trataba de aflojar los hilos del otro Alfa. —Mire que divertido es si muevo los…

—Suficiente ChenQing— Suibian no hizo más y desató los hilos espirituales del menor, haciendo que en un sonido sordo cayera el Alfa, siendo sostenido por el otro quien aún seguía sangrando por el otro corte.

—¡WangJi! ¿Estás bien? — Bichen inmediatamente puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del otro donde se notaban marcas del maltrato de los hilos espirituales.

—BiChen, tu deber es permanecer al lado del príncipe, no de mí— Y antes de cualquier acto más, Suibian tomó a BiChen del moño alto y en un tirón de cabello, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás para ante un Lan WangJi atónito poder ser capaz de ver como Suibian besaba al otro. WangJi estaba ardiendo en coraje y levantarse para empujar al otro era su prioridad, pero un enorme pedazo de velo negro le cubrió entonces. —¡Suéltalo!

—¿Puede explicarme esto, mi señor? — El demonio de ojos iridiscentes se encontraba pisando a WangJi para que dejara de moverse y ni siquiera se atreviera a tocar un cabello de Suibian, mientras que este ahora soltaba al de cabello albino que había dejado de sangrar.

—Simplemente tu Amo se enojará bastante si nota lo que pasó. Así que hazme el favor y pasa energía espiritual a ese que estás pisando y vas a llevarlo a la cama que está en la siguiente habitación. — Suibian estaba como si nada, mientras que los ojos de BiChen estaban cristalizados y llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Mi señor piensa que voy a darle algo de mi energía a este?

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme! — WangJi se sentía asqueado ante la idea de que un ser demoniaco como ese tan solo se atreviera a tocarle.

—Cállate— ChenQing apretó el velo, haciendo que WangJi se convirtiera en un capullo. —Mi señor, yo no quisiera molestar con esto, pero le preguntaré: ¿Está osando utilizarme para sus fines…? Porque usted sabe mi adoración a usted, y que haya tan tajantemente pasado su energía espiritual a un enemigo no me parece lo mejor para quien le pretende— Lan WangJi de verdad estaba perdido… No podía defender a sus guardianes y ahora los había metido en un lío innecesario.

—En realidad sellé sus poderes espirituales para que no puedan hacer algo innecesario. Lo que le pido a este joven Omega es que me ayude con ese otro que comparte su naturaleza— Suibian había tomado un mechón de cabello de ChenQing para acercarlo a su boca, dejando un casto beso en el mismo —Este señor se sentiría bastante contento y agradecería al ayuda del señorito para mantener a su Amo feliz.

—Suelta mi cabello. Eres un desvergonzado como tu Amo. — Increíblemente ante la mirada del Segundo Jade, ChenQing lanzaba a WangJi a la otra cama que había en la alcoba, pero la faja de su túnica que era usada para esto terminó por desatarse, haciendo que se abriera aún más la misma, deslizando las telas a sus ante brazos, mientras que de mala gana se cortaba la muñeca. Sin darle tiempo a WangJi de nada, simplemente le pegó esa parte de su brazo a la boca y como si fuera ácido, el otro sintió como su energía espiritual era bloqueada. —No quiero que me busques.

—ChenQing… - Suibian suavemente se acercó por detrás del joven, volviendo a colocarle bien las túnicas, pero con un gran escote en la espalda mientras en un hábil movimiento y con una horquilla que el mismo Suibian usaba, le atoraba parte de la enorme cascada de cabello, tal cual le gustaba al menor. —Eres un excelente Omega.

—Piérdete de mi vista. - El otro simplemente se quitó la pieza del cabello y salía de la alcoba.

—Dijiste que tu Amo…

—Tu Amo tan horrible como tú te mandó a ti a cuidar al mocoso Lan. Como te veo tan entretenido con ese Omega, quédate a vigilar su salud y pásale energía que requiera— Si había algo que no se debe hacer en Yiling Wei, además de hacer enojar a Wen Qing, era el enfurecer al demonio mano derecha de su señor .

-Por favor. - Un enorme estruendo se escuchó en la alcoba. ChenQing había roto el espejo de la misma con un movimiento de su cabello.

—¿Qué te hizo Suibian esta vez? - Y ahí entraba el señor del Clan, engalanado de negro como su costumbre, pero con el cabello extrañamente atado a una coleta, como solía hacer en antaño. ChenQing al verlo rodó los ojos a Lan WangJi y después a su amo, e ignorando a todos en la habitación hacía una inclinación floja y se daba la vuelta. —ChenQing…

—El Segundo Jade piensa pestes de ti y sus sirvientes son unos asquerosos adiestrados posiblemente por algún Dios Marcial o algún Inmortal. Me retiro Amo, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—¿Puedes arreglar tu…? - Wei WuXian no pudo hacer algo que no fuera mirar a otro lado cuando se escuchan las telas que cubrían el cuerpo del menor caen al suelo —Suibian, por favor, necesito cierres la parte contigua de la habitación y pongas un talismán de sonido.

—En seguida.— Suibian iba a tomar a BiChen, pero este solo se alejó como un animal enjaulado y herido, pegándose por completo a los pies de donde estaba WangJi. —Permiso.

Lan WangJi tenía miedo por sus guardianes, pero ahora tenía más miedo de ese hombre sentándose a los pies de su cama y que con una mirada algo ensombrecida lo miraba… Ya no era un joven cultivador, ahora era un señor de un guardián y un demonio de energía resentida. Era alguien tan temido como admirado. Fue su prometido y su gran amor. Pero eso ya no era. Y estar en paños menores, frente a él y con la menor de energía era lo peor que podía ocurrir.

—Bien Lan WangJi… Hablemos entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*
> 
> Hola conejitos!!!!
> 
> Espero todos estén bien. Sé que he tenido contra tiempos, pero me he replanteadomucho de las historias para darles algo bien y que no se sienta forzado a nada.
> 
> ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Es lo que esperaban siguiera en la historia o esto se pone interesante? ¿Esperaban salieran los bebés en personificación tan pronto?
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios y compartan si sienten esto se pone bueno o si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirla. Estoy esperando poder actualizar mas seguido, lo intentaré aún si mi salud mental de pronto no está tan bien como para ello.
> 
> Les mando un enorme abrazo y recuerden que este Laozu los quiere mucho!!!!
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	4. En las fauces del Fénix Negro...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

May My Heart... Be your Ink

By. Heartless Bom

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[El arte no es mío -Creditos a su autor-]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las fauces del Fénix Negro...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Seguía temblando ante lo recién ocurrido.

Sus dos guardianes estaban tras una fina pared de papel y bambú, pero no podían escuchar absolutamente nada gracias al talismán que había pegado el guardián espiritual de ese hombre. Del que fue su Alfa: Wei WuXian...

**Su Wei Ying.**

Era increíble cómo solo un par de años le habían cambiado tanto. Para bien y para mal.

Antes de romper su compromiso...

Antes de verlo por una última vez...

Lan WangJi había visto como el cuerpo del otro se había envuelto en tantos agradables cambios: su cabello negro seguía tan o más brillante que antes, así como sus ojos violáceos se habían afilado para darle una vista mas madura y atrayente (aunque él seguiría pensando sus ojos eran preciosos y más expresivos de lo usual) su sonrisa ya no era tan coqueta y jovial, si no más bien seductora.

Se reprendía ante aquellos pensamientos, pero... Recordar haber sido abrazado por esas fuertes brazos y el toque de esas manos en medio de un cálido tacto y un aroma de ensueño era muy difícil de sobre llevar...

¿¡Qué demonios hacía?! Lan WangJi volvía a la realidad al sentir que una mano le había tocado en piel desnuda casi a la altura de la rodilla -que era por la herida pero aún así, imperdonable-. Aquello le hizo encender los lóbulos de sus orejas, sintiendo como la punta de esos dedos lo analizaban al mismo tiempo que le quemaban. Dió un rápido jalón a la prístima túnica de color perlado y apartaba la mano ajena de su piel. 

—¡¿C-Cómo pudiste...?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a mandar esa horda de cadáveres por mí?!— Demasiadas palabras que no hubiera dicho de no ser por su nerviosismo.

—¿Asumes que yo fui quien mandó a hacerte daño...?

El ambiente se sintió pesado, y el aroma floral del otro, entre Lotos, Peonias y Lilas se afianzaban a la madera de cedro negro, estaban limitando la capacidad de Lan WangJi de respirar con facilidad.

¿Que si él creía que había hecho eso?

¿Una horda de cadáveces feroces?

¿El señor del Cultivo Demoníaco y Patriarca de las difíciles tierras de Yiling...?

No pudo contestar. Sintió como su pierna era descubierta de nuevoy le fue imposible no desear tener energía para alejar a ese peligroso hombre, pues ahora estaba deslizando su mano por su muslo y, donde aunque no quisiera, debía aceptar tenía varios rasguños y marcas de energía resentida. Aparte de ser un Omega con un compromiso roto, ahora sería uno con más cicatrices que decantaran su valor.

Se sentía impotente, pero no tenía fuerza para luchar.

—Al parecer si lo crees. —Wei WuXian le había dicho aquello mientras el aire se volvía más pesado. Aún él siendo el valeroso e imponente Han Guang Jun, le estaba siendo dífícil mantener su respiración lo mejor posible y el miedo de entrar en celo por su Alfa sólo era uña torrente de inseguridad ante lo que pudiera pasar... No. Era algo que no podía ser. En medio de las ideas fatalistas que tenía, no se dio cuenta como había comenzado a moverse de nuevo la energía resentida dentro de él, pero al menos ya no se sentía mareado como antes ni con opresión al hablar.

—Wei WuXian, fue sufiente lo que hizo...— Suibian estaba a su lado pero el de orbes violetas ya tenía su mirada en un color que Lan WangJi no había apreciado antes: carmesí.

—Silencio— Y así, el guardián solo salía por la puerta recogiendo las túnicas del demonio que antes se había ido molesto.

—Wei... Bas-ta... D-Duele... Wei— Cada bombeo de su corazón se sentía igual que pisar mil cristales rotos bajo sus plantas desnudas. No entendía porqué hacía aquello, el porqué justo después de años se había decidido a intentar llevarlo a la fuerza con él. —Wei Ying, por favor— Sus orbes dorados estaban viéndose apagados y perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?— El carmesí color se perdió para dar paso a ese violeta que tanto le recordaba el ocaso en los muelles de Yunmeng.

—Wei Ying.

Después de eso, todo volvía a ser negro.

. . .

—Me tomo el atrevimiento de ofrecerle darme una oportunidad para cortejarle y—

—Si— 

Definitivamente lo matarían su padre y su tío y no había forma de ser salvado por su hermano. Posterior a aquello, los líderes de Yunmeng prácticamente estaban arrastrando a su joven discípulo como si fuera un costal de papas, y el joven Jade los seguía de cerca, y ahora seguido por un muy molesto WangJi y un BiChen que no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba.

Acababa de aceptar el cortejo de parte de un Alfa que ni siquiera era heredero del Clan. Solo era el hijo de un humilde sirviente y aún si era el mejor discípulo no por eso significaba que el rango dejase de ser fuera de herencia y sin un título real.

Dios, su hermano lo podría intentar defender y entender... Su padre lo podía perdonar, pero su tío... Él no le perdonaría nada de eso... Ni un poco. Seguía pensando a cada paso que daba hacia la sala privada de los líderes de Yunmeng en que respondió por inercia y emociones más que por una misión y deber... No tenía ni idea del castigo que su tío le pondría al saberlo.

—Han Guang Jun— Fue llamado por la Alfa a sentarse frente a ella, mirando como su discípulo estaba con la cara en plena ebullición a su izquierda, y su esposo Omega estaba a su derecha, sirviéndoles algo de té personalmente. —Sé que has dicho que tu aceptas este cortejo... Pero, igualmente sé que tú mismo te hayas enterado de lo que dicen de ti las voces de los Alfa que ha rechazado. — La Alfa le extendía el té de una manera tan elegante y autoritaria que le era imposible no admirar la belleza temible que era Yu ZiYuan.

—Madame...— Apenas el otro Alfa iba a hablar cuando el brillante anillo de Zidian había chispeado, logrando callarlo instantáneamente.

—Guarda silencio mocoso. En este momento estoy hablando con un Omega de categoría. Tu voz no tiene voto ni opinión en esta instancia.—

—Perdone Madame. Perdone Han Guang Jun— No podía sostenerle la mirada, pero se inclinaba para disculparse.

—Bien hecho Wei WuXian. El joven Lan agradecerá que su pretendiente no sea un arrogante neandertal que no sabe disculparse por sus errores.

Lan WangJi se sentía intimidado por esa mujer.

Era tan hermosa como estricta. Sin duda su Tío debía considerar esto.

—Pido la palabra Madame Yu ZiYuan— WangJi estaba indignado al ver como toda esa etiqueta que su príncipe Omega no usaba con los cientos de buenos pretendientes, la estuviera mostrando con esa Alfa que era consiente no era de su agrado.

—Por favor Han Guang Jun, hable naturalmente— Jiang FengMian le miraba tranquilo mientras trataba de darle ánimos a su discípulo —Mi señora adora escuchar a Omegas de voz angelical, pero le aseguro esta más interesada en saber que se espera del "Omega Dragón"... Después de todo, ella no le ofrecería su mejor Alfa y discípulo a cualquiera. — Se equivoco al pensar que Jiang FengMian sería amable solo por su rostro lindo.

—No podía esperar menos de mi Omega...— Y ahí estaba la clave de aquello... Sus lóbulos se colorearon al grado que Bichen debió revisar su energía espiritual. Pero frente a él estaba lo que añoraba: Un Alfa que idolatraba a su Omega y viceversa... Y también un Alfa que no sabía dónde esconderse. —Entonces...

—Y-Yo— Lan WangJi iba a hablar cuando WangJi se colocaba entre la líder y su príncipe. Lan WangJi entonces lo supo: Había tenido una comunicación con su tío por telepatía. Después de todo era un Inmortal aparte de su Arma Espiritual.

—Líderes de secta. Pido disculpas por el comportamiento impulsivo e impropio de mi joven príncipe. En este momento no se había previsto ningún asunto en Yunmeng fuera de la visita de los nuevos jóvenes maestros. Temo pedir que este cortejo sea anulado hasta que el líder de Gusu y su consejo puedan hablarlo con ustedes.

Fue demasiado notorio como las feromonas del aquel Alfa se habían hecho presentes con un mensaje claro: Gusu Lan denegaba ese cortejo, y más aún al haber sido decidido por el Omega en cuestión.

Si antes jamás conoció lo que era una decepción, en ese momento Lan WangJi sintió que algo en él moría y se rompía. Aunque no tenia porque, ya que conocía lo protocolos de la familia y que las intenciones de su Inmortal aliado para con él eran las mejores... Algo en su interior se sentía traicionado.

Wei WuXian ahora estaba blanco y a la defensiva, y miraba en silencio como Jiang FengMian solo dedicaba una mirada a la fiera Alfa que, después de tomar un trago de su té había abierto los violáceos ojos mirando fijamente a Lan WangJi y ni un solo momento al Alfa inmortal frente a ella... Quizá aquella mujer a quien desearía poder llamar una segunda madre a voz alta, aún no pensara que habían pedido.

—Haré como si no hubiera escuchado que alguien quiere decidir y denegar la solicitud que un Omega ha hecho dentro de mi secta— Se sentía una tormenta avecinarse y más al verse leves chispas del anillo de la llamada Araña Violeta.

—Madame Yu, no es mi intensión ofender a su secta o alguna de sus etiquetas, pero Han Guang Jun pertenece a Gusu Lan y que no puede...— WangJi iba a continuar con su incesante e insensible hablar, hasta que a su lado apareció el fuerte e imponente Zidian de nuevo y no tenia precisamente el aroma más dulce de todos. Solo tenía una intención en ese momento: restringir.

—WangJi...— La voz antes elegante y queda ahora era la sombra de un decreto y un rugido ahogado —Te pediré de la manera mas atenta posible lo siguiente: en esta secta acataras lo que mi señora ordene sea o no parte de tu agrado... Entre eso es claro que como Alfa, debes aprender que los Omega son personas incluso superiores a uno y no se habla solamente de fuerza Física— Zidian era un Omega. Ironía al parecer que WangJi quisiera poder desenvainar su espada y saber que si su príncipe lo ordenaba no pudiera hacer nada.

—Preguntaré de nuevo.— La mujer veía como Lan WangJi se aferraba a las flores de Wei WuXian aún con las palabras mencionadas de su guardián. —¿Qué es lo que el Omega...

—Soy Lan WangJi.— El de lacios cabellos hacía una reverencia a los mayores y una al joven Alfa que no cabía ante la hermosa imagen del otro —Segundo hijo del actual líder de Gusu Lan y aún si puedo sonar presuntuoso, soy considerado el mejor Omega de la generación...— Se tomó unos momentos para tomar aire ante la mayor cantidad de palabras que había dicho frente a alguien, pero sabiendo que ese Alfa le miraba aún más atento que antes —Lamento decir no puedo ofrecer una secta al ser solo un segundo hijo, pero puedo asegurar que mi Alfa será afortunado al tener un compañero de cacería y de vida conmigo, cuidando ser siempre el mejor Omega— Fue un vómito verbal que no podría repetir si le preguntasen de nuevo. WangJi lo miraba incrédulo ante aquello pero por su parte, Madame Yu le veía con unos ojos brillantes y relucientes... Aún si la sonrisa en el rostro de esta era aun mayor.

—Este joven Omega me está diciendo que acompañaría a las cacerías nocturnas a su Alfa... ¿Escuché bien...?— No podía confiarse, pero debía ser sincero porque mentir iba contra sus reglas.

—Este humilde Omega le garantiza amor y protección a su Alfa, sea en una cacería o el hogar.—

—Que dulce y sincera expresión— Jiang FengMian no pudo evitar susurrar eso a su Alfa que miraba con tanto regocijo y ternura al Omega.

—FengMian, compostura— La mujer adoraba olfatear el dulce olor de acre y lotos de su esposo, pero no quería distraerse.

—Lo siento mi señora— Sonrió de nuevo, mirando como el de ojos dorados estaba aún en posición de escucha.

—Wei WuXian— La mujer llamaba a su esbirro más preparado y aunque se supieran mil cosas sobre sus malos tratos al chico, su crudeza al entrenarlo, su exigencia aún mayor que la que tenía con su hijo e hija, él sabía que le apreciaba al grado de dejarlo dormir en la residencia principal como uno más de su familia y solo a voces, como el tercer hijo de la misma (aun si era mayor que JiangCheng por un año).

—Mi señora— Tenía la mirada baja, avergonzado de haber visto por mucho tiempo al Omega mientras hablaba y sin un solo cabello de arrepentimiento al haber podido ver la sinceridad de este, pero ahora estaba mas cerca del otro que tan bien olía a su gusto.

—¿Tú crees que este Omega sea digno de tu cortejo?— Madame Yu solo quería confirmar un algo... Y si dependía de ella la felicidad de sus cachorros, les daría el mundo si lo pidieran aunque jamás le diría eso al de ojos tan violetas como los propios.

—... Digno soy yo al poder estar frente a él y que mientras charla con usted, yo pueda verle.

—¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo en ser solamente el esposo de un Omega que podría ser casi con certeza, mejor que tú en habilidades y destreza?

—Estoy completamente seguro de que siendo ese el hecho, no habría más orgullo que mostrar a todos que tan espectacular Omega aceptó caminar junto a mi y este me considere apropiado para tenerme en su resguardo...

—¿Qué es lo que esperas de...—

Lan WangJi había dejado de pensar y analizar aquello.

Era imposible para él no hacerlo pero...

Ese hombre no usaba la voz de un Alfa...

No tenía que hacerlo...

Pero... Lan WangJi ya era suyo.

**"Que dicha saber si eres mi destinado...**

**Si tan solo pudiera ser..."**

WangJi sin duda estaba molesto ante la mirada de Madame Yu, que seguía haciendo preguntas al Alfa de su secta para que su Omega le escuchase.

A vista de cualquiera, Wei WuXian solo quería quedar bien con Lan WangJi pero la realidad era otra: Lan WangJi estaba perdido entre cada palabra que salía del otro. Atando cada una de ellas a un aroma, a un recuerdo, a un latir...

Escuchaba sin problema los latidos de su corazón aglomerarse en sus oídos carmín y ante esa mirada de la Alfa que pareciera tener el solo objetivo de intimidarlo y saber en qué momento se rompería...

Pero eso no iba a pasar... No lo iba a lograr.

**—** _**"WangJi, por favor. Tu tío vendrá con tu padre a la brevedad posible y con un talismán. Discúlpate mejor con Madame Yu y..."—** _

Sentía como su corazón se rompía...

**¿Por qué WangJi creía que ese Alfa no era digno de él?**

Sentía que algo muy en el fondo ardía en su pecho...

Jamás se sintió tan anhelante como cuando perdió a su madre...

Pero algo le indicaba que debía defender su postura. Que debía defender ese sentimiento ahora que había sido expresado correctamente... Aunque solo fuera una vez.

**¿Porqué entonces su guardián insistía tanto en que debía disculparse por sentir algo hacia un Alfa...?**

**¿Que acaso su guardián no podía sentir lo feliz...?**

**_—"Mi Príncipe..."—_** BiChen ahora era quien le hablaba, con ese cariño y dulzura como el de su ya difunta madre y el mismo que se había encargado de instruirle y cuidarlo más allá de toda persona... Su inmortal aliado y confidente _**—"Usted sabe que el Señor WangJi solo desea lo mejor para su futuro, así como su padre, su tío y su hermano... Pero... Quisiera que en esta situación, solo siga lo que dicte su corazón"**_

—. . . — Lan WangJi aún se sentía observado y siendo retado por la mujer de ropajes violáceos llena de un aroma de lotos y varios tipos de Vid. No dudó más y aunque podría ser que en minutos, aunque rogaba fueran horas... Harían acto de presencia su padre y su tío, él quería tomar esa decisión por su cuenta.

—Wei WuXian— La mujer volvía a llamar al otro para que dejase de hablar. —Parece que nuestro invitado desea expresar unas palabras.

—Lo es, mi señora.

Ese momento es cuando varios discípulos de Yunmeng se aglomeran y comienzan a hacer bullicio en el patio principal, escuchando a lo lejos que el nombre de "Gusu Lan" está invadiendo con ayuda de talismanes.

Aparecieron entonces en aquél salón Qing HengJun, Lan QiRen y Lan XiChen, haciendo que el rostro del Omega entrase en pánico aún si muy poco perceptible eran sus expresiones. Madame Yu entonces se levantó de su lugar, junto con Jiang FengMian que a su lado hacían una reverencia ante los otros tres.

—Bienvenidos sean a Yunmeng Jiang, líder Lan, Maestro QiRen, Zewu Jun— Jiang FengMian les saludaba recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva de parte del Alfa líder. Lan QiRen en cambio no había despegado su vista de Lan WangJi que tenía en mano aquella vara de flores, y mucho más agudizado el olfato al notar las dulces feromonas que expedía su sobrino. Su vista se posó entonces en el Alfa que estaba a menos de dos metros del menor, quien portaba el mismo aroma que alguien a quien preferiría no recordar.

—Me temo que no estamos aquí por mero placer Líder Jiang— Error de parte del Lan fue no saludar a la Alfa de aquella secta.

—Lamento decirle que mi esposo es cortés aún cuando deberíamos encerrarles por invasión sin previa invitación señor Qing HengJun.— La mujer sonreía firme y fiera mostrando sus colmillos, dejando en claro que debían tener cuidado con sus palabras.

—Una disculpa Madame Yu, mi padre no ha querido decir algo que sea ofensivo para ustedes, pero debe comprender que no estaba en planes algún compromiso sin saber realmente la situación.— Lan WangJi sintió su sangre helarse y su alma caer al suelo. Realmente aquello había sido por su culpa y esa acción impulsiva de ofrecer un presente al símbolo de su afecto.

—Bueno, eso tampoco lo previmos nosotros, pero el joven segundo jade deseó expresar algunas palabras y una cosa llevó a la otra— Jiang FengMian era tan amable como temible. No decía mentiras pero las palabras usadas iban directo a molestar a esos inflexibles Alfa. Algo que jamás permitirían era que quisieran silenciar a un Omega. Al menos no en Yunmeng Jiang.

—¡¿Puedes explicar esto Lan WangJi?!— Lan QiRen no podía apartar sus ojos del Omega y de cómo aún con el temor corriendo en cada fibra de su ser, no soltaba ni un poco esa vara de flores.

—Tío, por favor WangJi puede...— XiChen tampoco estaba feliz, pero su hermano nunca había sido acreedor a un tono de voz así de alto por parte de lo Alfa.

—Guarda silencio XiChen. Tu hermano debe explicarnos a mí y a tu Shifu el porqué de sus acciones.— Esta vez, no podría sacarlo de apuros no siquiera él.

—Wei WuXian, por favor, baja tu espada y compórtate.— Los Lan no se habían dado cuenta de que el Alfa ya había desenfundado su espada y ante el menor movimiento, defendería al Omega que estaba cerca suyo, dejando en claro su postura. Los Lan se asombraron de que no mostrase colmillos o alguna feromona en su contra... Pero no era necesario ante la mirada que les dedicaba.

—¿Wei WuXian?— Lan QiRen miró a su hermano entonces.

—Madame Yu... ¿Este es el hijo de CangSe SanRen?— Qing HengJun miraba como el otro pareciera tener más que amatista en la mirada...

—Preséntate y explica a los Lan tus intenciones WuXian...— Madame Yu sonreía como solo alguien de una alta estirpe podría hacerlo. —Pero después de lo que el maestro Han Guang Jun quería decirnos... Fue sumamente descortés de nuestra parte interrumpir al joven maestro.

—. . .

Se decía el mejor Omega de la generación pero, temblaba ante la idea de tener a su A-Die y Shifu tan molestos como él.

Era impulsivo, era algo que ni siquiera sabía le sería correspondido, pero... Solo le bastó mirar al Alfa que sin ser nada suyo, no había dudado un segundo es desenfundar su espada por él, ni antes ni ahora...

Con un movimiento que casi hace a su tío tener una desviación de Qi, y a su padre y hermanos hubiera dejado atónitos, el joven Omega había desatado la cinta de su frente y en el acto, hincándose como antes había hecho el Alfa. Mismo que ahora había perdido cualquier aire de fiereza y se viera aún más avergonzado e intimidado por la cinta que por los tres Alfa.

—Han Guang Jun... Mi nombre de cortesía es Lan WangJi... Mi nombre de nacimiento es LanZhan— Si lo iban a meter a reclusión, esperaba fuera por demostrar sus sentimientos en lugar de esconderlos. —No soy más que un Omega que será tratado como moneda de cambio. No me importa serlo... Pero justo ahora quiero ser la moneda que pueda traer fortuna y felicidad al Alfa Wei WuXian de la secta Yunmeng Jiang. Esta cinta representa todo lo que soy y a quien pertenezco... Espero puedas aceptar que esto sea algún día tuyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*
> 
> ¡¡¡Conejitos!!! ¡¿Como están?!   
> ¡¡Sé que no esperaban esto!!
> 
> ¿Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy?  
> ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Porque el pasado es fan diferente y complicado del ayer...?
> 
> Espero mucho sus comentarios y créanme que agradezco sigan las historias. Estoy a nada de quedarme sin empleo y tengo mil problemas en mente así que me di un break y vine con ustedes.
> 
> Los aprecio mucho y seguiré con las actualizaciones el día de hoy. 
> 
> Espero sus comentarios y votos y prometo poner el link de AO3 por si alguien se siente más cómodo en esa plataforma o si alguien quiere recomendarlo en otro idioma.
> 
> Besos y abrazos de este Laozu!!
> 
> *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


End file.
